tonythecat1fandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan
Overview Nathan Craven (Also Known as TonyTheCat1) is a YouTube user who began uploading videos in late 2014. He quickly began to be noticed by his peers as quite a character with his bizarre mannerisms and video topics. His followers include a random assortment of Friends, Trolls, and people trying to document his life. As Nathan states: "Alright! Hey boys and girls, my little Kitties, it's TonyTheCat1 here, and welcome to my channel! I started this channel in January of 2015, and I am running a multi-use channel. '' My name, TonyTheCat1, is in reference to my 11 year old cat, Tony.'' A little info bout myself. Real Name: Nathan Age: 14 (as of October 2018) Born: March 18th, 2004 Home State: Kansas (It's not just flat and windy) Hobbies: Computers, games, and friend-making. Likes: Food, any multiplayer game, hanging out with friends, etc. Dislikes: People who pretend to be someone they're not, bullies, haters, and Internet trolls. Email: helicopterfreak1839@gmail.com Location: Lawrence KS, United States" Early Life Nathan was born in March 2004. His family resided in Colorado for a short amount of time before moving to Kansas. There, Nathan attended elementary school, as well as Middle School. He adopted a cat, named Tony, as well as a variety of other pets. He partook in a variety of normal activities, and lived a normal, happy life. In 2017, he met Dr. A in his 8th grade computer applications class. Pictured: A picture of Young Nathan from his house tour. Interests/Hobbies Besides making videos, Nathan has a wide range of interests and hobbies that he often partakes in, sometimes even in videos. Nathan is a king of non-sequiturs, so his hobbies simply include topics that he brings up on multiple occasions, and not just once or twice. Gaming * Roblox * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Minecraft * Garry's Mod World Events and Artifacts * Tsar Bomba * Little Boy * Nuclear Items and Events such as Chernobyl * Acts of Terrorism such as the attacks on the World Trade center on Septermber 11th, 2001. Internet Media * Micheal Rosen, and Particularly the YTP community in general * Mods and fangames for a variety of media, including Garry's Mod (See Gaming) * Viewing Cat-Related forums * Making, obviously, YouTube videos Miscellaneous * Oddly enough, Nathan has a bizarre obsession with collecting and rigging Fire Alarms. * Cologne (Research, not use) * Computer work Post-2016 Before 2016 and meeting Dr. A, Nathan's YouTube channel was not very popular and he wasn't particularly disliked by his peers. He was known to have ADHD and a small amount of Autism, but it rarely affected him or others in a particularly negative way. However, things took a turn for the worst when he began to talk with Dr. A . Dr. A was quite popular within his school and he found humor in many of Nathan's bizarre interests and mannerisms. Dr. A was never critical of Nathan but quickly started making parody videos, with no intent to Bully. Dr. A in fact claimed he was a "Fan of Tony", although this is most likely not the case. Regardless, Nathan absolutely despised the parody videos and began to label Dr. A as a "Bully" and a "Troll" The video, in question simply took sound clips of a Tony video and put them over a sample trap beat. The video features an image of Ron Jeremy, a popular pornographic actor, as well as two images of Nathan's Computer Applications Teacher. Not much after, another classmate, began to make videos of Tony as well, albeit more critical. This channel was known as Nairu. Nairu's video in question didn't serve to bully, but tried to teach Nathan what he was doing wrong and how to fend off actual trolls. The video was published summer of 2018 regarding the Liquid Tony saga. Nathan completely misunderstood the video, thought Nairu was his friend and was fending off bullies, and thus they became a sort of "friends" with Tony putting trust in Nairu, and Nairu looking out for Tony, whilst also documenting and laughing at his antics. This began Tony's new era of content. 2018 and Beyond As of 2018, Nathan continued to upload videos, although not as frequently. A few more parody channels began to make Tony-Related content, but overall, he maintained a balance of Friends, so-called "Parody People" and Trolls. As of November 2018, an initiative was launched to document Nathan's life. (This section is ongoing, and will be edited to reflect current events.) Links and Resources The Tony Video Archive Archive Update Blog Tony Himself __FORCETOC__ Category:People Category:Family